Family ties
by JLN2011
Summary: Im not that good at summeries so you'll have to forgive me!


Elisa come on! We have to go!" I yelled down the hall. "Ok ok. Yesh. Don't take my head off." Elisa said running out of her room. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked me. "I told you. To the new club. We have dates meeting us there. Spike set them up for us." I told her getting our coats. Elisa was wearing her red low cut top with a mini black skirt. She had her simple black high heels on to match. I on the other hand chose to go a different direction. I was wearing my black tank top with the phrase "screw with me, screw with death". No one except Elisa knew that I wasn't kidding. Well, except if you already messed with me that is. "Evanna, are you seriously wearing that top?" Elisa asked me. "Yes. It's the only top that goes with my pants!" I told her laughing. I had chosen to wear my black and purple gothic pants. "I just hope you don't scare off your new date within the first five minutes again." Elisa told me taking her jacket. "Hey. It's not my fault that the guy didn't like the way I dressed." I responded as we walked out of the door. I turned around to lock the door. As I turned back around I saw my brother. "Hey Angel. You and Spike ready to hit the club?" I asked him. "Yea, I just need to get my drink first." He told us picking up his blood red glass. "I'm sorry angel, but that's just disgusting." Elisa blurted out. "Hey, vampire. Don't really care." Angel told her. I turned to him and smacked his arm. "You don't have to brag about it." I said walking ahead of him. As we got to the car I saw Spike. "SPIKE!" I heard Elisa shout. I shook my head as she ran to him. Spike hugged her but looked at me saying help. "Ok. Come on Elisa. We got to go." I said pulling her off of him. As we got to the club we saw several people standing in line. "Hey Bruno. Crowded tonight isn't it?" Angel asked walking up to the bouncer. "Sure is. Go on in." Bruno replied smiling at us. "Wait! How come they get to go in? We've been here for hours!" One of the guys screamed. "Well, you see this guy here? He's the owner of this club." I said turning to the guy that spoke and pointing to Angel. I turned back to Angel and walked inside. "So Spike, where are we supposed to meet these guys?" I asked. "Over at the bar. You see the guy with Black hair and the guy with Blonde hair?" Spike asked us. "Yes… That's them?" I asked. "Yep. Blonde is for Elisa. Black is for you." He told me. "You know me so well. Thank you Spike. Now. Go find Faith." I told him sending him for his girlfriend. I led Elisa over to the guys at the bar. "Hi. I'm Evanna. This is Elisa. Our friend Spike set us up?" I said talking to the guy with black hair. "Ah. Yes. Well, My name Is Severus. This is Draco." He said standing up. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. I turned to look at Elisa only to see that Draco had done the same thing. "Well, it is very nice to meet you. I must admit, I was nervous about meeting you." I told Severus as I sat down. "That's quite alright. What you do for a living, may I ask." He asked me. "Oh, well I'm actually looking for a place to work. I want to become a potions mistress." I told him. "Really. I happen to be a potions master." He told me. I stared at him and smiled. "Do you know any one that is currently looking for an apprentice perhaps?" I asked him. "Well, as a matter of fact, I myself could use some help. I work as the potions teacher for Hogwarts." He told me. "Wait. Hogwarts. You're Severus Snape!" I said surprised. "Yes. Yes I am. My record precedes me I see." He said giving a small smile. "I'm sorry. It's just; you teach some of my friends. They are actually in your house if I'm correct." I told him. "What are their names?" He asked intrigued. "Lets see. You have, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, although they weren't much friends, and Draco Malfoy was there at one point. I don't know if he still is." I told him. "Yes, I know all of them. Infact, the man that your friend is with is Draco Malfoy." Severus told me. I stared at him with wide eyes then turned around. "Draco?" I asked. "Oh. Yes?" He asked turning to me. "Stay gold" I told him smiling. I watched as his eyes widened and realization showed on his face. "MIMI!!" He practically shouted. "Nice to see you again too Dray." I told him laughing. Draco hugged me like he hadn't seen me in forever. "How are you? Oh my god. Do you know how mad you made my parents when you 'disappeared'?" He asked me. "Well, I figured they'd be angry. But come on. Did they really expect me to marry you? We've been best friends for years!" I told him. "I know. I'm sorry that they tried to make us. You should know that I no longer live with them." Draco told me smiling. "Ok. And Draco, do me a favor." I asked him. "Yea. Anything." "Let go of my hand." I told him laughing. He looked down to see that he actually was holding my hand. "Ohh!! I'm sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry." He said snatching his hand back. His face got so red. I laughed at him and told him to get back to his date. I turned back to talk to Severus only to see an ex boyfriend of mine is his seat. "What do you want Andy?" I asked. "Dance with me. Come on Evanna. You know you still want me." He told me. "I don't think so Andy. Get away from me." I said standing up. He grabbed my arm as I went to walk away. "Let go." I told him. "Not until you talk to me. " I said let go!" I shouted. "No. Evanna just talk to me. "I believe the lady said to let her go." I heard Severus say. I turned to see Severus coming toward me. "Who are you? The new boyfriend?" Andy asked. "Try again. Let go of her." Severus told him. Severus walked over to Andy and pushed on a pressure point. I felt his grasp on my arm loosen and then Andy's arms fell. "Thank you Severus." I told him. "No problem. Come on, let's get out of here." He told me. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. I smiled as we stepped outside into the cool air. "Severus, thank you for helping me out back there." I thanked him. "Anytime. I can't let my new apprentice get hurt now can I?" He asked me. I smiled at him and let him lead me to a car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We need to get you to Hogwarts so we can get you settled in." He told me opening the door for me. "Well thank you Severus. It's nice to know that chivalry isn't completely dead." I told him yet again smiling. 'Get a hold of yourself Evanna. It's your first date and you're already falling for the guy' I kept telling myself. We pulled up to a train station and Severus led me to the platforms 9 and 10. "Ok, where to now?" I asked. "Well, you see the pillar between these two stations? Walk right into it." He told me. "You're kidding right?" I asked not believing what he was telling me to do. "Trust me; I'll even go through with you." He said extending his arm to me. I took it gratefully and once again let him lead. As we got closer to the wall I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was staring at a huge black train. "WOW" Was all I had to say. "Like it Evanna? This is how we get to the school." Severus told me. I turned to him and smiled. "You're serious? I've never been on a train before." I asked him. "No. He's not serious. I am. Sirius Black at your service my lady." A man said walking up to us. "Black, get away from me." Severus told this man. "Severus be nice. Hi. I'm Evanna." I said extending my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you my lady. May I show you a seat away from this greasy old bat?" Sirius asked me. "Actually, this greasy old bat, as you call him, is my escort." I told him staring at him a little angry. "My apologies." Siruis replied stepping back. "Siruis please! Will you just leave people alone! You're supposed to be the adult not me" A boy with shaggy hair and glasses said running over. "Hello Professor. How was your summer break?" This boy asked Severus. "It went well. How was yours Harry? Better than with the muggles I hope." Severus replied. "Yes. Thank you for helping me get away from them. I really like my new place. Well, I should get on the train. I'll see you in class professor." The boy said before running off. "I take it that's one of your students?" I asked smiling. "Yes, Harry. He used to be a pain, but now he shows great promise in potions." Severus said smiling slightly. "Severus, do you ever actually smile?" I asked him. "Rarely. I don't know if you will actually see a true smile on my face or not." He told me. I nodded slightly and looked back at the train. "Should we get on?" I asked. "Yes, we should. Follow me." Severus said realizing the time. As we got on, several students started watching me as I followed Severus. As we were about to turn into a compartment someone yelled out my name. "EVANNA!! Is that you!!" I heard a girl yell. I turned to see Pansy running toward me. "Pansy! Hey. How are you?" I asked her. "I'm good. Just trying to find my potions teacher." She told me. "Oh, well he's in here. Come in." I said letting her inside. "Professor, I have a question about our assignments over the summer." Pansy told him. "Ask me them in class. I would like to sleep before we get to school. Goodbye miss. Parkinson." Severus told her. "Yes Professor." Pansy told him slowly backing out of the room. "Evanna, please. Sit down. We will be at the school shortly. You should sleep." Severus told me. I smiled once more and sat down across from him. "Severus thank you for this. You barely know me and you've already offered me a job." I said to him. "Don't mention it. It's my pleasure. Besides, it will be fun to see my students' reaction to me finally taking on an apprentice." He told me laughing. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep.

"Evanna. Evanna wake up." I heard Severus calling to me. I opened my eyes to see that he was in a black set of robes. "We're almost to the school. I figured I better wake you up." He told me. "Thanks." I whispered standing up. As the train stopped and we climbed off, I saw the same boy that had come after Sirius. "Professor, when do classes resume?" He asked coming over. "Tomorrow as usual." Severus told him dully. I turned to look at the two of them when the boy ran off. "Evanna come on. We need to set everything up." Severus told me. I nodded and followed him. We walked over to where the students were and climbed inside of a carriage. I sat down across from him again. As we were getting ready to pull out, the carriage door opened again. "Professor! I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this was your carriage." a girl said turning to leave. "Don't be stupid. Sit down Miss Granger." Severus told her. She did as he told her, but she refused to look him in the eyes. "This is Hermione Granger. She is a 7th year student here." Severus said to me. "I see. Hello Hermione. I'm Evanna." I said turning to her. "Oh! Hi. I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you in here. Professor Snape normally sits alone." Hermione said surprised to hear me talking. "That's ok. I've heard that he's not very social." I said laughing. I turned to see him glaring at me. "What? You can't blame your students for talking about you. At least I haven't heard anything remotely bad about you? Then I never would have gone along with all of this and I wouldn't be here." I said smiling at him. "Well, however true that may be, my students shouldn't talk about me to you. It's unethical." He told me sternly. "Oh? And one of your students setting you up on a date is ethical? You, a high class wizard, agreeing to a date with one of your students friends is ethical?" I asked him playing around. "Good point." He responded meekly. "Aww Severus come on. I'm just playing with you. Don't be so grumpy." I told him poking his shoulder. He looked at me like I had just cast a spell at him. "Umm. Professor...I'll see you in class tomorrow." Hermione said quickly jumping out of the carriage when we stopped. "Well, you managed to scare her off. What next? You going to try and get rid of me?" I asked him. "No. I just don't like my students to sit with me in these things. They always want to talk about class." He told me smiling slightly. I laughed at him quietly. "Severus, I promise you. I will make you smile one of these days." I told him. "Full of yourself aren't you?" He asked smugly. "No. I just know that you'll soon get sick of trying to not smile." I told him laughing. I smiled at him as I got up to leave the carriage. He pushed me back into my seat and climbed out. I stared at him like he was insane. As I went to get out of the carriage again he extended his hand to me to help me down. "Well thank you Severus." I said taking his hand and climbing down. As we started walking up to the school I smiled to myself. We went inside and went into what Severus called the Great Hall. Once we got in there I saw more students then even went to my own school. "Severus, I had no clue you had this many students." I whispered in his ear. "Yes. The only groups I enjoy are my 7th years. The rest are dunderheads. They don't understand anything about potions." He told me leading me to the long table in the front. "Albus, I want to talk to you about my apprentice. I need the paperwork." Severus said talking to a man with a long white beard. "I see. Hello my child. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school. Has Severus actually taken you on as his apprentice?" The man asked me. "Yes sir. We met the other night and started talking. I think I am going to rather enjoy my time spent here." I said smiling at him. "Severus, I will have the papers on your desk in the morning. Why don't you and your guest sit down? Eat some lunch." Albus told us. I smiled at him and asked Severus where I was to sit. Just as he went to pull my chair out, Draco ran over to me. "Evanna! What are you doing here?" He asked hugging me. "Oh. Hey Dray. I'll explain later. We'll talk after we both eat." I told him kissing his cheek. When he went back to his table some of the girls leaned over to him. I heard one ask who I was. "Oh her. She's an ex fiancé of mine." I heard Draco tell them. I started laughing to myself. I turned to see Severus staring at me. "What's so funny?" He asked me. "Oh. Draco just told the girls down there who I am." I told him. "It's funny that you're a friend of his?" Severus asked. "No. Not that. It's just he told him that I'm an ex fiancé of his." I said smiling. "He actually said that?" Severus asked shocked. I nodded at him and he looked down to Draco. When Draco looked up toward us Severus gave him a weak smile. I saw Draco's face light up and he started laughing. "You want to make the students get a real shock?" I asked Severus. He turned to me curious. "Watch." I said standing up. I walked down to where Draco was. "Hey Dray. I had a really great time last night. We should do that more often you know?" I asked sitting beside him. He smiled at me when he realized what I was doing. "Yes. We really should. It was fantastic. Same time tonight?" He asked placing his hand over mine. "Yea. Your place or mine?" I asked him laughing. "Let's go to mine this time. Your place was just a little too shabby for my taste." He replied laughing. I got up and went back to Severus. "I can't believe you just did that." He whispered to me. "Well, it will make his parents happy to know that I'm back." I told him. "You mean you really were supposed to marry him?" Severus asked pushing his plate away. "Yea. It was decided when I was born that I would marry the son of the richest family. I was later informed that it was the Malfoy family that was the richest." I told him. He got really quite after that. "I'll come find you later. I want to fill out the paperwork tonight so you can start tomorrow." He said getting up. "…Ok. See you later Severus." I said standing as well. I surprised him and everyone in the great hall by hugging him. What really got people talking was when he hugged me back. "Did you see that?" "He actually hugged her?" "She's got a spell over him." "There's no way a girl like that could change him" "maybe she can get him to cut back on homework" was heard all over the hall. I smiled as Severus left the hall. I sat back down in my seat and finished eating my dinner. When I was done I decided to explore the school. I walked out of the great hall and started to go down on of the hall ways. I saw some of the ghosts in the great hall, but I wondered who all was here. I had known that Nearly Headless Nick was here. As I turned another corner I got my answer to who was here. "Evanna Riddle is that you?" A ghost asked me. "Salazar?" I asked upon getting a better view of the ghost. "My god. It is you!" he shouted. I ran over to where he was standing, or well, floating. "What are you doing here Evanna? I thought you were done with school already." He asked me. "Oh I am. I'm the new apprentice to Severus Snape." I told him. "Ahh. The potions master. Yes well you should enjoy that if you're anything like your mother." Salazar told me. I smiled at him softly. "I hope that I do. I really enjoy Potions. I just hope that working with Severus won't change that." I told him. "How did you come to meet him?" Salazar asked me. "Well, that's a funny story. You see, my brother's friend Spike set me and Elisa up on dates. Severus was my date." I told him laughing. "You mean Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons, went on a date?" he asked me shocked. "Well yes. I did. Why don't you leave my apprentice in peace Salazar? She needs to settle in." I heard Severus say. I turned around to see him leaning against the wall. "Severus, how long have you been there?" I asked running over to him. "A few minutes. Come. Let's get you settled into your new home." Severus told me standing up straight. I followed him quietly. As we got to the stairs I looked up to see them moving. I turned back to Severus to see that instead of going up, he turned to go down even further. I followed not really sure about where I would be living. As we stopped in front of a portrait I heard Severus whisper the word "Hybrid" and a door appeared in front of us. "Hybrid is the password. You may change it if you like. Do not tell anyone other than the headmaster your password unless you fully trust them." Severus told me opening the door for me. I smiled and walked inside. As I looked around I saw that the silver and green colors that hung over the Slytherin table decorated the living room. I had a green couch that had silver linings. "Evanna, look. I know that this is all new to you. I understand if you would like to stay in here alone for a while to fully get settled, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. To discuss what the classes will be like for you." Severus said turning away from me slightly. "Don't be silly Severus. I would love to." I told him smiling. I placed my hand on his arm slightly and I felt him tense. I removed my hand slightly disappointed, but I smiled non-the less. He turned back to look at me again. "Well, I will come and collect you around 8. Until then." He told me. He reached out for my hand and kissed the top of it like he had at the club. I smiled softly and watched as he left. As soon as the door was closed I ran into the back of the apartment like space. I found the bedroom and noticed that all of my things had been moved into their proper places already. I looked inside of the closet and started to look for something nice to wear for dinner. After deciding that I needed help I ran out of the apartment and went to find Draco. As I was wondering the halls trying to figure out where I was needing to go, I ran into the girl that had been in the carriage with me and Severus. "Oh! Hi Hermione." I said surprised. "Hey….Evanna wasn't it?" She asked me. "Yes. How are you?" I asked her trying to catch my breath from running into her. "I'm fine. Just wondering around." She told me. I sensed a little tension between us but I couldn't tell why. "Maybe you could help me. I'm trying to find Draco Malfoy. Do you know where he ran off to?" I asked her. "Actually, Malfoy and I don't really get along. I have no clue where he is. What did you need with him?" She asked me. "Oh. Well I was wondering if he would help me chose something to wear. He's been a good friend of mine in the past. He used to help me all the time." I informed her. "Do you think I could help?" Hermione asked smiling. I was a little weary about accepting help from her but I didn't have a clue as to what to wear. "If you want to sure. I could really use the help." I said smiling slightly, like the way Severus always did. I led Hermione back to my room and whispered my password so she couldn't hear it. As I led her back to my closet I heard her say something about the colors. She looked inside of my closet and asked me where I was going tonight. "I have a business date. I just have no clue what to wear. I mean the guy that I'm meeting, I like him, but I don't want to give him the wrong impression." I confided in her. I didn't want to tell her that it was Severus incase there were rules against it. "Well, if I were you, I would wear this. Go try it on." She said pulling out a black suit that instead of pants it had a skirt that I had often worn to the club. "Ok. Be right back." I said turning toward the bathroom. I ran in and changed quickly. When I came back out Hermione was gone. I looked around for her and saw that she had left. 'Oh well' I thought to myself. I heard a knock on my door and looked to see that it was already 7:50. I slipped on my black heels and ran to the door to see Severus standing there. "Wow. You look great Evanna." He whispered stunned. "Thank you. Where are we going to eat? Am I overdressed?" I asked him worried. "No. You look fine. Come on." He said extending his arm. I linked my arm with his and let him lead me out. As we got out of the school grounds, he pulled out his wand and we apparated out. When I felt my feet hit solid ground, I saw that we had gone to Paris. "Severus? Why did we come here for business?" I asked him. "Evanna, look at the way you're dressed. This is where you should be dressed like that." He told me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew that I was blushing. "Thank you." I said softly. He led me over to a restaurant and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and thanked him yet again. "Anytime." He said slightly smiling. He sat down across from me and a waiter came over to us. "What can I get you?" He asked. "Could we get some menus please?" Severus asked looking up at the waiter. "Certainly sir." The waiter replied. He walked away and came back within five minutes with two menus. "Thank you. I'll let you know when we are ready." Severus told him. The waiter nodded his head and left to wait on the other customers. "What would you like?" Severus asked me. As I looked at the menu I saw that this was a very expensive place. I decided that I would have the lobster tail. Severus nodded his head and waved the waiter back over. "Yes sir? Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. "Yes, she'll have the lobster tail. I'll take the special with a glass of brandy please. Evanna, what would you like to drink?" Severus asked me. "Could I get a glass of whiskey please?" I asked looking to the waiter. "Certainly. I'll return shortly with your drinks and food." He replied walking toward the kitchen. "Whiskey Evanna?" Severus asked me. "Hey. I like whiskey thank you. Is that a problem?" I asked laughing. "No. Not a problem at all. I've just never met a girl that likes whiskey. Woman normally order a wine of some sort." He told me. "Well, who ever said I was normal? They are things about me that you may not know Severus." I told him in all seriousness. "Really? Do tell." He said leaning forward. As I leaned toward him smiling the waiter brought us our drinks. "Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but my life ambition is to rid the world of all people like Lockhart." I told him laughing. He leaned back in his chair without saying anything. I saw him staring at the entrance to the restaurant. I turned around to see this gorgeous woman standing there staring back at Severus. "Severus, who is that?" I asked turning back to him. "No one. Don't worry about her. If she comes over here, just follow my lead ok?" He told me looking back at me. I nodded my head slightly confused. I was even more confused when he reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him softly and took a sip of my whiskey. "Severus Snape. What on earth are you doing here?" The woman that was at the front came over and asked. "Well, what does it look like Erica?" Severus replied standing up. "I'm Erica. Who are you?" Erica said looking at me. "Well. My name is not really any of your concern, but if you must know, I'm Evanna. Sev…who is this?" I asked standing beside Severus. I had realized that when he said to follow his lead, it meant act like he and I are a couple. "Evanna, this is Erica. She's my ex." Severus told me. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around me. "I see. Well Erica, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my dinner with my boyfriend." I said turning back to sit down. Severus did the same thing and reached across the table for my hand again. I smiled at him and gasped as he actually smiled back at me. He had an amazing smile. Only when I looked up did I realize that Erica had left. I looked back to Severus to see that he was still holding my hand. "Severus I…" I started. "Evanna, thank you. I really didn't want to get into anything with Erica. You really helped me out there." He told me still smiling. "You're welcome Severus." I told him slightly blushing. "Evanna, I have to be completely honest with you. I didn't bring you out to eat to talk about work." Severus told me. I looked back at him to see him staring directly at me. "Ok. Then why did you bring me out here?" I asked. I prayed to myself silently that he was going to tell me what I wanted to hear. "To be honest, I wanted to go on a proper date with you. Our first one was interrupted, and even though it's been a day or two, I wanted to give us a chance." He said letting go of my hand. I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side. "Well now. Severus Snape, I do believe you're blushing." I said slightly giggling at his redden cheeks. "So you're not completely mad at me for lying to you?" He asked me. I smiled at him and shook my head no. "Severus, why would I be mad, if I wanted to come out here with you?" I asked him laughing. I saw him relax a bit and he reached across the table and grabbed my hand again. We sat there for a few minutes before the waiter brought us our food. I smiled at him as we ate our dinner. "I'll be right back ok?" I asked standing up. "Ok." He said standing up as well. I smiled at him and as I walked past him I hugged him quickly, only to feel him kiss my cheek. I smiled and continued to go to the bathroom. On my way back, I saw the same woman that had come over to us earlier sitting in front of Severus. I could tell that Severus was starting to get uncomfortable with how close Erica was sitting to him. I smiled to myself and quickly moved over to them. "Sorry I took so long sweetie. My mom wants to know if you'll have dinner with her and my dad tomorrow to discuss things." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked up at me and smiled and I could tell that he was relived to have me with him again. "Did they say what time love?" He asked putting one of his hands on top of my arms. "Around 8 I would assume. You know they don't really care when you come over. They love you." I told him smiling. "You've met her parents already?" I heard Erica ask. "Oh. Its you. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here." I said acting surprised. She looked up at me but then glanced back at Severus. "Yes, I've met her parents. Very nice people. I'm just glad that they are ok with me being with their daughter." He said standing up. "Well, why wouldn't they? She's an adult." Erica said standing and moving closer to Severus. I glared at her and moved closer to Severus myself. "Yes, I am an adult, but my parents are concerned about our age difference. I mean, true it's only a few years, but they are parents aren't they?" I asked smiling as Severus wrapped an arm around my waist. "How old are you exactly?" Erica asked me. "Well, in all honesty, I am 26 years old, due to the use of a time turner. If I was to be normal age, I would only be 18." I told her while leaning against Severus. "26 Severus. Really. You do know that Severus is almost 38 now don't you?" Erica asked me. Severus looked up at me a little worried that I would protest. "Ok, so he's almost 38. Big deal, it's just a number. It doesn't change how I feel about him." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me softly. As I pulled away I saw Erica leave. "Thank god. I thought she'd never leave us alone." I heard Severus whisper. I smiled at him and took my seat. "Thank you for helping me out with all of this." Severus said softly. "No problem. I always enjoy making people run away from me." I said laughing.


End file.
